I Shouldn't Love You
by xXxThreeDaysGracexXx
Summary: I Know I shouldn't Like You, Love You. I shouldn't even talk to you, Be friends with you. But all of that makes me want you even more. Rated M. Flare. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Yes I am writing another story! Yay! Oh and I updated Broken and Cut so go check it out. This will kind of be smut, though I don't know if im good at writing it. Ha aha. Oh and Vegas night never happened, Eli and Fitz just don't like each other. Italics are Clare's thoughts by the way.**

**I do not own Degrassi. Sigh**

There was a knock at my window. Then it busted open. In came Fitz. "Fitz what are you-" He cut me off with his lips. I Love the way he kissed me. So soft, so gentle. Yet, Rough, Passionate, Lovely, Lust-filled, All at the same time. His hands roamed my body. He caressed my body so gently. He treated me as if I were fragile, And could break at any second. He gently pushed me on my bed. His hands went under my shirt. He gently massaged my breast. "Fitz" I moaned his name. He took my shirt off and looked down at me " Your beautiful" He said. This is why I love him. He treats me like a princess, like I'm the most beautiful creature in the world. He took his shirt off. Next came my shorts. Then his sweat pants. He then pulled my panties down and…

_Beep Beep Beep _

Ugh Stupid alarm. Wait why was I dreaming about Fitz? And why did I like it? No, No I am in love with Eli. _But your also in love with Fitz. _No, NO stop it. But I have never ever and I mean never had a dream like that about Eli. _And I mean Fitz is a great guy. He has beautiful blue eye, he is a Christian. We have a lot in common._ No Clare stop it. I get ready for school and I get a text from Eli.

**Need a ride to school?-Eli**

_Crap no I cant see Eli right now, He will know something is up._

**No Thanks I'm going to the dot with my mom- Clare**

_Yeah that was believable I guess._

**Oh ok well see you later I Love You.- Eli**

**Yeah You too- Clare.**

Well I better walk to school now. I get to school and see Fitz at my locker. "Hey Clare Will you meet me in the boiler room during lunch?" My heart fluttered as he said that. "Yeah Sure Fitz" he winked at me and walked away. Adam then came up to me. "Hey Clare" Adam said "Oh hey." "So what did Fitz want?" Right as he said that Eli walked up to us " Fitz was talking to you?" Eli asked. "Uh yeah well I have to go now." I replied and shut my locker. I Can't wait until lunch.

Elis POV: Clare is acting strange. Oh well I will ask her about it at lunch.

**A/N So yeah review? And don't be to harsh, I'm only 13! Ok So 5 Reviews and I will update!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello Readers! Ugh guess what I found out today? I have add strep all week and gave it to my brother. Ha ha yeah it sucks. We are both just sitting at home. And I decided to update! Yay! Ha, well enjoy!**

Narrators POV:

It was 3 minutes until lunch. Clare was contemplating if she should meet Fitz in the boiler room or if she should meet Eli in the cafeteria. _Well if I go to the boiler room Eli will wonder where she is. _She thought to herself. She decided to go eat lunch with Adam and Eli. The bell rang and Clare walked to her locker. She dropped her books on the way so it took longer. She rushed to the cafeteria and saw Eli. "Oh thank god Clare what happened why are you late to lunch?" Eli asked. "Um I'm only 5 minutes late!" Clare replied. _Gosh does he have to make it such a big deal?_ She thought to herself. He dropped it after that and changed the subject "So Clare do you want to come over after school?" Eli asked "Well Eli I have spent everyday this week at your house." She replied. "Well I just want to spend time with you, and protect your from Fitz!" Eli said. "Eli Fitz isn't that bad! Ok so just drop it!" Clare said. "No Clare I don't want you hanging around that bully!" Eli said. "Eli the only reason he is a bully is because YOU mess with HIM first!" Clare said, irritated. "Clare don't defend him. I do not want you hanging out with him!" By now they were shouting at each other and making a scene. "No Eli you cant tell me what to do! You act like you can control me! Your- Your Suffocating me!" Clare took a breath after saying that. Eli was speechless. Everyone in the cafeteria were staring at the young couple. Clare the whispered "Eli, I'm sorry, We're over." Eli walked out of the cafeteria. Clare sat down, tears dripped down her face. The rest of the day was a blur for her.

**Later that day(after school)**

Clare's POV: The break up with Eli didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I'm just sitting on my couch watching _Jersey Shore. _Ordered a pizza, because my mom wasn't here yet. _Ring Ring "_Hello?" **"Clare your Grandmother fell and broke her arm. I need to stay here for a couple of night, Will you be ok?"** "Yeah my I'll be fine." **"Okay Honey I Love you" **"Love you too Mom, Bye". _Ding Dong. Oh must be the pizza guy! _I Walked in and answered the door "Fitz?" He was soaked from the rain and had scratches all over his face. "C-can I come in?" He asked. "Of course come on" I opened the door moor and let him in. "I'll go get you some clothes" I walked to my parents old room. My dad let some sweats here. I handed them to Fitz "Here you go. Bathroom's down the hall, to your left" "Thank You" He said When he came back we started talking. "You didn't show up today" He said. "Oh yeah sorry I had to take care of something." I said. When he didn't say anything I said "What happened to you?" Eli was all he said. "Fitz I am so sorry this is all my fault. We had a fight and broke up. "Its fine Clare don't worry. But um, I'm sorry about you and Eli." "Its okay I might have feeling for someone else." I looked him in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back and we both leaned forward. Our lips were inches apart when the doorbell rang. "Ugh sorry its Pizza" hr laughed and said its fine. I got the pizza and when back to the couch. We ate, we laughed, we watched movies. It was almost midnight and he said "Why don't try that kiss again?" I smiled and leaned forward. When Our lips met it was like fireworks. But then the lights went out, and Clare screamed.

**4 reviews (9 total) For an update ****J(:**


	3. I'm so sorry

I'm sorry I have no idea were I am going with this story. I have some things going on in my life and I have another story I am writing. So I have no time for this and just have no idea were this story is going. I am truly very sorry. If you want this story tell me and I will let you take it. Again I'm very sorry


End file.
